The Walking Smut
by MissMoony97
Summary: Basically, smut, smut and more smut. Your favorite Walking Dead characters get up to some mischief! Rated M for girlxgir and boyxboy.


The Walking Smut. 

**A chaptered 'The Walking Dead' smut. Basically, smut, smut and more smut. Will be girlxgirl and boyxboy, so don't read if you are not into that kind of thing! **

**Rated M for sex, mature scenes and language. **

Chapter 1 - The control freaks.

Daryl Dixon was a tough man, he didn't take shit from anyone. No walkers were going to stop him from fulfilling his needs, and at this moment of time he was in need of a good hard fuck from some bitch whose name he can't remember. He walked up to her, she wasn't the generic beauty, but that's why he liked her. Her short grey hair, her defined face, her fragile body.. She was everything he wanted, and he was going to get her.

He sat down on the cold grass next to her, a tent was lit up a few feet behind them. They have been laying low in the country side for a while, and hadn't seen any walkers yet. He sighed and shifted closer to her, he small body huddled inwards, scared of his touch.

"So, hey Cathy, was wondering what you were doing tonight" Daryl spoke confidently.

Carol looked at him, her eyes narrowing "My names Carol, and nothing that concerns you" She spoke with sarcastic tone.

He smiled at her and whistled " For a little gal you sure are feisty" Daryl laughed and nudged her with his arm. She looked up at him, smirked a little and stood up.

"Well Daryl, for a big guy you sure like to be bossed around" She laughed and started to walk towards her tent, turning around and motioning for Daryl to follow.

Daryl stood up and followed her, his heart was pounding in his chest, sending the blood flow straight to his crotch. He walked uncomfortably to her tent, carefully hiding the hardened bulge in his leather trousers. As he walked in, he was not expecting to see her laid out on her make-do bed.. completely naked.

He stopped in his tracks, breathing heavily as he stared at the beautiful sight before him. Her thin frame was perfect, she had angles in all the right places, her small perky breasts were the best he'd ever seen, her thin stomach led to a small tuft of her on her pussy.

She sat up, slowly moving her legs apart showing him her pink pussy, inviting him to fuck her.

Daryl walked towards her, taking off his clothes as he went, throwing them in a heap on the floor. He got down on his knees in front of her, inhaling the musky scent from her pussy. He slowly rubbed along her thighs, edging closer to throbbing clit. He gently licked her pussy, flicking his tongue up and down, she moaned loudly and pushed herself closer to his face. He took this as a sign and licked even harder, moving her flaps with his finger he plunged his tongue into her, relishing the musky taste of her on his lips. She moaned even louder than before, rolling her head back on the bed, he pulled her closer to his mouth and sucked hard at her clit. She cried out as she came in his mouth, Daryl loved the salty taste that took over his mouth.

He stood up, his cock throbbing hard, he needed to fuck her. He went to push her down on the bed, but Carol was surprisingly strong and flipped them over.

"If you want a fuck, I am in charge.. Okay big man" Carol whispered into Daryl's ear.

Daryl's breath hitched, he never expected her to be like this. She moved down his body, getting closer to his throbbing hard cock. She looked at it, slowly moving her hand up and down his shaft, flicking her tongue out to lap up the pre-come that formed on top.

Daryl moaned as she sucked greedily at his cock, taking it down to her throat and gagging as it hit her reflex. Daryl couldn't take it anymore, he sat up and flipped her over, ramming his big hard dick into her tight pussy. She screamed out, begging him to fuck her harder. Daryl slammed into her as hard and fast as he could, watching her small breasts bounce up and down. He moaned loudly as he came deep inside her, her tight pussy filling up with his hot liquid.

They both sighed, as Daryl pulled out of her.. Getting dressed quickly to save the awkwardness of the situation.

"I'll see you around big man" Carol laughed, still laying naked on her bed.

Daryl smirked and turned to face the opening of the tent "Not if I catch you first little gal" He spoke as he walked into the cold air of the night.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE.**


End file.
